


Nuove api

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALE	F/M	'Running through the parking lot/ He chased me and he wouldn't stop/ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it/ Grabbed my hand, pushed me down/ Took the words right out my mouth/ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it' (Tag, you're it - Melanie Martinez)





	Nuove api

Martines gridò, continuando a correre, il battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e gli faceva dolere il petto. Aveva perso una scarpa, rischiò di cadere sull’asfalto, ma si diede la spinta rimettendosi in piedi. Aveva delle venuzze che pulsavano sul collo, i suoi pantaloni si erano sporcati di urina e i suoi occhi si erano arrossati di lacrime, i capelli gli erano aderiti alla pelle sudata.

Stringeva spasmodicamente le chiavi della propria macchina, sfrecciando attraverso il parcheggio.

Una delle zampe della gigantesca vespa alle sue spalle, la cui figura vestita da uomo d’affari copriva il cielo nuvoloso, sfondò un palazzo. Quest’ultimo rovinò fragorosamente al suolo, dando vita a un alto polverone.

La creatura si piegò in avanti, facendo fremere le sue titaniche antenne.

Martines vide la propria auto, concentrò le proprie energie nelle gambe che gli bruciavano.

< Continuerà a seguirmi, non si fermerà mai. MAI! > pensò, sentendo il panico invaderlo.

La vespa gigante fece scattare una bacchetta e lo premette a terra, Martines strillò. Si dimenò, trovandosi bloccato contro l’asfalto a faccia in giù.

< Sono finito! Finito! Non riesco neanche a parlare, a chiamare aiuto >. Iniziò a singhiozzare, mentre nuove lacrime gli solcavano il viso.

La vespa utilizzò due bastoncini per sollevarlo ed iniziò a spogliarlo, utilizzando i bastoncini che teneva con un’altra zampa.

Martines vomitò, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti e perse i sensi.

******

Martines batté un paio di volte le palpebre, mugolò e riprese i sensi. Rabbrividì, il suo corpo ignudo era coperto di sudore rappreso. Si diede la spinta e si guardò in giro, sotto di lui c’era un manto d’erba solcato da delle liane cadute, una fitta giungla di liane ricopriva tutto sopra di sé. Tutt’intorno vide degli specchi riflettenti dalla forma ottagonale e si grattò il capo, ansante.

“Pensavo mi avrebbe mangiato” ammise.

Intravide una figura umana nell’angolo, sorrise e si diresse in quella direzione, i suoi passi erano ovattati dall’erba. Delle liane scattarono e lo avvolsero, avviluppandolo.

“No, NO… NOOO!” gridò Martines, divincolandosi. Le liane lo immobilizzarono con le gambe aperte, una gli tappò la bocca costringendolo a dei mugolii, altre lo penetrarono.

Martines pianse di nuovo, gettò indietro la testa e sentì le liane muoversi dentro di lui. Man mano i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e avvertì il viso in fiamme, l’eccitazione crescente, mentre la gola gli doleva. I suoi mugolii erano discontinui.

Una donna dalla pelle verde, con al posto delle mani dei fiori, delle liane al posto di mani e piedi, si avvicinò strisciando. Mosse le liane che tenevano Martines, facendo in modo che sporgesse il bacino verso di lei. Una liana afferrò il membro di Martines che iniziò nuovamente a mugolare rumorosamente.

La donna pianta lo fece entrare dentro di lei e l’obbligò ad andare avanti e indietro, Martines strinse gli occhi con tutta la sua forza. Cercò di trattenersi, ma venne dentro di lei.

La donna gli liberò la bocca, sentendolo ansimare.

“CHE CAZ…”. Iniziò Martines, ma lei gli mise in bocca una serie di spore dorate che caddero dai suoi fiori-mani.

Martines sgranò gli occhi, i suoi pensieri iniziarono a farsi confusi. Le liane scivolarono fuori dai suoi glutei, che iniziarono a tremare e a muoversi vistosamente, ondeggiando in tutte le direzioni.

Martines iniziò a sbavare, cercò d’articolare delle parole, ma iniziò a ronzare ininterrottamente. La pianta lo liberò, facendolo cadere a terra.

Martines iniziò a correre furiosamente, muovendo i glutei e ronzando. Ogni tanto saltava, dando dei colpi di reni, sbattendo con l’addome o il bassoventre contro l’erba.

La pianta tornò nel suo angolo, lo sperma dell’uomo si mischiò alla sua linfa e, dalle sue liane, spuntò una bambina pianta.

Martines corse e balzò a lungo, andò a sbattere contro le pareti diverse volte. Le gambe gli cedettero, rotolò a faccia in su con le gambe spalancate e, dai glutei che continuavano a muoversi, iniziò ad espellere del miele.

Ronzò più forte, una delle pareti di vetro si aprì. Una vespa gigantesca estrasse delicatamente la bambina pianta poggiandola nella terra umida di un vaso. Un’altra vespa afferrò Martines con due bastoncini e lo sollevò, mettendolo sopra un vasetto colmo a metà di miele.

Martines cercò di urlare, ma si ritrovò a ronzare più forte, man mano che i bastoncini lo premevano, espelleva sempre più miele. Attraverso le altre pareti ottagonali vide decine di altri esseri umani, ignudi, intenti a correre, dormire o accoppiarsi con uomini pianta. Avvertì una fitta di eccitazione vedendo che, nelle ultime file, c’erano delle donne dai ventri immensi che continuamente espellevano bambini.

La vespa sorrise.

< Inizia già a riconoscere ‘l’umana-regina’, una trasformazione rapida.

La sua vecchia esistenza è finita > pensò nella propria lingua.


End file.
